


A Far Better Fate Than Wisdom

by finitendings



Series: In the Hour of Separation [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: While hanging up Christmas decorations, Charlotte remembers her first kiss with Sidney.   This can be read as stand alone or as companion pieces to Georgiana’s First Sleigh Ride and In Breaking Your Heart I have Broken Mine
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: In the Hour of Separation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578115
Kudos: 27





	A Far Better Fate Than Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Title inspired by a poem by e.e. cummings.
> 
> Prompt: mistletoe for 12 Days of Sanditon

**A Far Better Fate Than Wisdom**

Christmas was a treasured holiday in the Heywood household. With 14 children in the household, each had a task in the preparations. This year after tumultuous summer, Charlotte found the distraction necessary and much welcomed. She immersed herself in the loving embrace of those who loved her irrevocably in the season of giving. 

Today, Charlotte and her six sisters were tasked with putting up the decorations. When the youngest Betsey held up strands of mistletoe to be hung, “What’s this, Charlotte?”

It was an innocent question but immediately, she was drawn back to that day when Sidney kissed her. She remembered the increasing beating of own heart as he angled his face towards hers. The distance allowed her to study the sharp angles of his jawline to the softening of his turbulent eyes. His distinct scent overwhelmed and intoxicated. She wondered if the anticipation would be greater than the act itself. But when their lips met, she knew her fears were for naught as Sidney endeavoured to caress her soul with the touch of his lips. The experience was transformation and a curse.

“Charlotte?”

And just like that she remembered where she was and the futility about wondering about what could have been. She smiled and reached for her youngest sister for cuddle and said, “Come here sweetling, let me know show you what this is all about.”


End file.
